


Fenix Returns

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Introspection, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di X-Men 3.La cura non ha funzionato e una minaccia inaspettata è ritornata. Tony Stark scoprirà di non essere l'esempio più rappresentante dell'araba fenice.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 La bestia e l'uomo di metallo  
  
La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle vetrate della villa sopra la sporgenza a strapiombo. L'acqua del mare si abbatteva contro la parete rocciosa, facendo schizzare schiuma tutt'intorno. Una figura ingobbita raggiunse l'abitazione, avvolto dentro un impermeabile. Sentiva il sudore fargli pizzicare il collo.  
Raggiunse la porta e bussò ripetutamente.  
La porta si aprì, dei raggi azzurrini scansionarono la figura e Tony avanzò in armatura, con l'elmo alzato.  
“Notre Dame non è in questo stato, mi dispiace” disse.  
La figura si tolse il cappello a falde larghe che indossava e alzò il capo, mostrando un viso ricoperto di peli blu come la pelle.  
"Mr. Stark suppongo fosse una battuta, le immaginavo più divertenti" rispose. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, indicò il salotto con il braccio.  
“Ehi, almeno non le ho dato del puffo” disse.  
Avanzò nella casa, si sedette sul divano.  
“E mi creda, l'ho fatto con cose meno blu”.  
L'uomo entrò e raddrizzò le spalle, si tolse l'impermeabile mostrando la pelliccia folta.  
"E' più educato di Bestia. In ogni caso sono contento di averla trovata. Come saprà sono un senatore" spiegò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi poggiando la schiena contro lo schienale morbido, scrollò le spalle.  
“Non seguo la politica” disse.  
Accavallò le gambe, indicò a Bestia la poltrona.  
“Ma mi dica”.  
"Io sono Hank Mccoy. E sono qui perché c'è stata una crisi che ha portato a un incrementarsi della tensione tra umani e mutanti" spiegò. Si tolse le scarpe lasciando i piedi pelosi e blu scoperti.  
Tony si riempì un bicchiere, mandò giù e scrollò le spalle.  
“Condoglianze” disse.  
Aggrottò la fronte.  
“Aspetti, vuol dire che devo fare qualcosa?”.  
Bestia inarcò un sopracciglio e saltò, aggrappandosi al soffitto.  
"E' successo perché la cura, nonostante all'inizio sembrasse eliminare ogni mutazione, era a tempo. Perciò molti pensano che lei creerà una cura funzionale"  
spiegò.  
Tony alzò il capo, ridacchiò e allungò le gambe.  
“Interessante. Prima o dopo aver distrutto l'America?” chiese.  
Sbuffò, roteò gli occhi.  
“Ok. Se le facilita la vita, posso dichiarare che non serve una cura per le mutazioni, ma dubito importerebbe a qualcuno”.  
Bestia saltò, fece una capriola in volo e atterrò davanti a Stark.  
"Sarebbe molto gradito. Anche perché oggi probabilmente ci saranno molte vittime nelle forze  
dell'ordine non mutanti".  
Tony si alzò.  
“E lei è qui a usare termini politicamente corretti?”.  
Chiuse l'elmo dell'armatura, ticchettò sull'auricolare.  
“J? Avvisa gli Avengers. Pericolo di aggressione a civili, coinvolti degli inumani, livello 5. Facciamo 6”.  
"Se dispiegate una grande quantità di forze, finirete solo per far aumentare il suo attacco. La mia unica speranza è che qualcuno riesca a rilassarlo" spiegò. Si grattò la fronte, corrugandola.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi.  
“Dì a Cap di tenersi a distanza, controllare la situazione ed evitare i danni collaterali. Soggetto a rischio” aggiunse.  
Voltò il capo verso Bestia, sogghignò.  
“Stia tranquillo. Siamo abituati a dover rilassare gente pericolosa”.  
Mccoy annuì e allargò le braccia.  
"Ci ho provato con sua moglie quando erano ancora fidanzati, se ci andassi io, penso che la prenderebbe peggio". Ammise.  
Tony ridacchiò, roteò gli occhi.  
“Io fermo la crisi mondiale. Per le crisi matrimoniali, dovrà consultare un agenzia!”.  
Si allontanò di qualche passo, strinse le labbra e si voltò.  
“Per curiosità. Perché io?”.  
Mccoy abbassò le braccia. "Ti conviene andare o sarà troppo tardi" ricordò.  
Tony strinse le labbra.  
“Top secret” borbottò.  
Scrollò le spalle, corse verso l'esterno e spiccò il volo.


	2. Cap.2 Il signore del magnetismo

Cap.2 Il signore del magnetismo  
  
Magneto osservò la scacchiera e socchiuse gli occhi, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i capelli candidi intorno al suo viso. Un brusio di voci si alzavano dagli anziani seduti intorno a lui, intenti a muovere i pezzi sulle loro scacchiere. Lo stormire del vento fra le fronde copriva ogni tanto quel parlottare. Erik si tolse il guanto dalla mano e allungò il braccio. Avvicinò le dita al re di metallo della scacchiera di fronte e lo fece tremare. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo lanciò, colpendo in fronte un poliziotto nascosto in un cespuglio che perse i sensi. Si sentirono una serie di grida e dei poliziotti uscirono dai cespugli impugnando armi di plastica. Magneto rovesciò il tavolo nascondendosi dietro, parecchi anziani tutt'intorno cominciarono a gridare. Erik si tolse la coppola grigia che indossava, trasformando in pallottole le pedine degli scacchi e le fece volare.  
Tony sparò alle pedine, atterrò e alzò il capo.  
“Tutti indietro!” ordinò.  
Avanzò, guardò lo schermo olografico dell'armatura.  
< Il titanio e l'oro non sono magnetizzati, dovrei essere al sicuro > pensò.  
Magneto si acquattò digrignando i denti e le cinture metalliche degli altri anziani tremarono e lo stesso avvenne alle altre pedine degli scacchi.  
"Non tornerò prigioniero" ringhiò. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.  
Tony guardò il gruppo di anziani, sospirò e uscì dall'armatura.  
“Ok, si calmi! Causerà un ictus a qualcuno!” urlò.  
Camminò in avanti con le mani alzate.  
“Nessuno la farà prigioniero. Ma lasci stare gli anziani”.  
"Signore, abbiamo l'ordine di arrestarlo" disse uno dei poliziotti. Magneto digrignò i denti. Una serie di anziani urlavano e altri si nascosero dietro alberi o sedie ribaltate.  
Tony si voltò di scatto, allargò le braccia.  
“Ordine ritirato” disse, duro.  
Strinse i pugni, indurì lo sguardo.  
“E sgombrate immediatamente la zona, prima che io arresti voi!”.  
Magneto aggrottò la fronte, socchiuse le labbra e alzò il capo. Alzò le mani e si mise in piedi.  
"Cosa pensi di fare, allora?" chiese.  
"Stark, abbiamo circondato la zona, ma non so se lo scudo è magnetizzato". La voce di Steve risuonò nell'auricolare di Tony.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e avanzò tenendo le mani in vista.  
“Senta, ci sono anche il resto del mio gruppo. Ne fa parte Capitan America, e dubito che sia propenso a rinchiudere anziani in qualsiasi posto diverso da una confortevole casa di riposo” disse.  
"La mia colpa è grave, ho intenzione di sterminare i Sapiens o ci rinchiuderanno di nuovo nei campi di concentramento" sibilò. Un anziano iniziò a balbettare tremando e un altro si fece il segno della croce.  
Tony storse il labbro, aggrottò la fronte.  
“Beh, siamo tutti contrari ai campi di concentramento, in questo parco” disse.  
Si fermò, abbasso le mani.  
“Sul serio, Cap ha combattuto i nazisti, potrebbe uccidere il Presidente se vedesse un campo di concentramento”.  
Magneto lo raggiunse e gli mise i polsi davanti al viso.  
"Gli conviene cambiare gli occhiali, allora. Ce ne sono già e c'è già abbastanza razzismo" spiegò affabile.  
Tony ridacchiò, indicò su di sé.  
“Bene”, disse, “allora perché non si unisce alla banda, ce li indica e andiamo a farli saltare in aria?” chiese.  
Scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani in tasca.  
“Perché sono abbastanza illegali.  
Magneto abbassò le braccia e allargò le gambe.  
"Al momento ... se siete davvero super-eroi, si profila una terribile minaccia all'orizzonte" sussurrò.


	3. Cap.3 Una 'tempesta' all'orizzonte

Cap.3 Una 'tempesta' all'orizzonte  
  
"Con che coraggio ti fai vedere alla scuola?" ringhiò Ororo. Teneva i pugni stretti e guardava Magneto in viso. Erik ghignò e indicò con la mano Ironman.  
"Un amico vuole vedere con i suoi occhi" spiegò.  
Tony alzò la mano, sorrise.  
“Salve. Mi chiamo Tony, ho quasi cinquant'anni e vorrei distruggere i campi di concentramento. Non è che ha una mappa?” chiese, con tono sarcastico.  
Tempesta aprì e chiuse la bocca, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.  
'' Non so a cosa si riferisce, qui abbiamo altri problemi '' mormorò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, guardò Erik e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Sa, vero, che i problemi della sanità, dell'istituzione e di coppia non m'interessano neanche un po'?” domandò.  
Incrociò le braccia dondolando sul posto.  
“Vorrei distruggere campi di concentramento possibilmente prima che muoia gente innocente”.  
"Semplicemente una mutante è resuscitata dalla morte e ha deciso di deatomizzare l'intero pianeta. Questo è qualcosa che la interessa?" chiese Magneto, voltandosi verso di lui.  
"Erik ... non abbiamo le prove ... semplicemente alcuni studenti stanno improvvisamente male e sentono la sua voce nella testa, ma potrebbe essere un telepate che si finge lei ..." spiegò Ororo. Una serie di grida venivano da dentro l'edificio e delle risate.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò sonoramente.  
“Ed è autoevidentemente troppo complicato comprare dei caschetti dalla Russia per tutti” borbottò.  
Avanzò superando Tempesta, entrò nell'edificio.  
“Ok, ci penso io”, disse, “ma per l'ipocrisia da manuale non posso fare niente”.  
Ororo gli corse dietro.  
"Comprare cosa?" domandò. I capelli bianchi le ondeggiavano sul capo, tagliati a cresta. Una serie di bambini corsero nel corridoio, mentre alcuni ragazzi leggevano seduti nel prato.  
Tony indicò con il dito dietro di sé.  
“Il caschetto di Erik rende immuni dai telepati, ed è un semplice caschetto di metallo russo che costa dieci dollari alle bancarelle” spiegò.  
Magneto li raggiunse, utilizzò i suoi poteri per chiudere i libri utilizzando le bordure metalliche agli angoli.  
"Non è un normale caschetto" si lamentò.  
"Si può sapere dove sta andando?!" strepitò Ororo.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“Veramente sì” disse.  
Proseguì nel corridoio, guardando a destra e sinistra.  
“Cerco la telepate fuori controllo. Dò un'occhiata, una sistemata e forse torno perfino a casa per cena”.  
"Lei non è qui!" strepitò Ororo. Le sue gote scure si tinsero di rosso. Kitty si affacciò nel corridoio, vide Tony Stark e saltellò sul posto.  
"Torna in classe" ordinò Magneto. La giovane deglutì e si richiuse nella classe.


	4. Cap.4 Gl'incubi prodotti dalla fenice

Cap.4 Gl'incubi prodotti dalla fenice  
  
  


Rouge si pulì la guancia con la mano, le lacrime inumidirono il guanto di pelle che indossava. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare guardando il volto esangue di Bobby. I macchinari a cui era legato il ragazzo emanavano una serie di bip. La fronte dell’uomo ghiaccio era madida di sudore, ansimava e dimenava il capo. Strinse i pugni sotto il lenzuolo bianco del lettino, mentre il bip dei macchinari si faceva più veloce e risuonava nella sala dell’infermeria.

__

_ “Mi vedi, non è vero?” domandò la donna. I suoi occhi erano neri e una serie di venature scure le solcavano il viso, la stessa energia oscura ribolliva sotto la sua pelle. I suoi capelli rossi brillavano come brace e sollevati verso l’alto le ondeggiavano intorno al volto affusolato. Sporse le labbra e piegò in avanti il capo. _

_ “Tu e tutti gli altri mocciosi dovete portare un messaggio per me”. Il suo corpo emanava energia e pulviscolo girava intorno a lei in una serie di turbini. _

_ “Una fenice risorge sempre e non sono gli artigli spuntati di un lupo che possono fermarla” sibilò. Scoppiò a ridere. _

Bobby gemette e mugolò, il suo corpo era scosso da convulsioni. Rouge singhiozzò più forte e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Non avrei dovuto … abbandonarti. Io ti amo” gemette. Strinse gli occhi e altre lacrime le rigarono il volto.

****************  
  
  


Logan ansimò, girandosi su un fianco e sull’altro rotolando sul letto madido di sudore. Ansimava, digrignando i denti, i suoi muscoli erano tesi e conficcava le unghie nel palmo delle mani chiuse a pugno.

__

_ Jean accarezzò la guancia di Logan, una luce candida illuminava il suo viso. Sorrise e si piegò in avanti, facendo cigolare il letto. Logan accarezzò i capelli vermigli di lei, che contrastavano con lo sfondo bianco della stanza. _

_ “Vieni con me” sussurrò la donna. Gli sfiorò le labbra e James rabbrividì. _

_ “Muori e vieni da me, staremo insieme” lo lusingò. Logan indietreggiò e si voltò, oltre la porta socchiusa c’era Ororo. _

_ “Logan … LOGAN!” lo chiamava allungando le mani. Jean gli afferrò il viso e lo fece voltare. _

_ “Resta con me” lo supplicò. _

__

Logan sgranò gli occhi urlando e si alzò seduto in piedi, sfoderando gli artigli di adamantio. Ansimò, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava irregolare. Il suo corpo ignudo era solcato da gocce di sudore, il collo gli pulsava, teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto e le ciocche madide gli aderivano alla pelle oscurandogli la vista.


	5. Cap.5 La fenice

Cap.5 La fenice

Il giovane uomo strinse le palpebre e si mise le mani davanti agli occhi, era cosso da tremiti e singhiozzava. Nel pavimento della cella c’erano dei solchi trasversali e dalla carcassa annerita di un topo arso vivo si sollevavano degli sbuffi di fumo. Il giovane sentì dei rumori e si voltò, tastando il pavimento mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Hai ricomposto me … perché hai lasciato il professore deatomizzato?” chiese. La sua schiena era appoggiata contro la parete.

“Te l’avevo già spiegato” disse una voce femminile. Le sbarre della cella venivano attraversate da scariche elettriche che mandavano scintille gialle e azzurre. Una lacrima rigò il viso del giovane, sfuggendo da sotto la sua palpebra serrata.

“Lui era stato come un padre per noi” singhiozzò. La fenice aprì la cella, entrò e se la richiuse alle spalle.

“Lui mi limitava. Non dovresti badare di più alla necessità della donna che dici di amare? Non pregavi di riavermi?” chiese. Scott ululò di dolore, sbattendosi la testa contro la parete alle sue spalle. Jeans s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la guancia umida.

“Ora possiamo stare insieme, liberi. Ora puoi guardarmi negli occhi …” sussurrò seducente.

\- Sono inerme, nelle mani di una folle che non è nemmeno l’ombra della Jean che amavo – pensò Scott.

 

****************  
  
"E' vero che la minaccia non è qui, ma è solo attraverso coloro a cui sta provocando una manipolazione mentale possiamo rintracciarla. Sempre che tu ne sia in grado" spiegò Magneto. Passarono attraverso la cucina. Una bambina era seduta davanti al televisore e ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi si cambiava canale.  
Tempesta sospirò e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
"Senti invasore selvaggio, se ti porto da uno di quelli colpiti, ti fermerai?!" strepitò, guardando le spalle di Stark.  
Tony si bloccò, si voltò e sorrise ampiamente.  
"Finalmente qualcuno che collabora. Vogliamo andare?".  
Ororo si mordicchiò il labbro e annuì, tornando indietro. "Al secondo piano c'è Logan, è stato il primo ad avere le allucinazioni ed è l'unico che è in grado di svegliarsi da esse" spiegò. Magneto incrociò le braccia e ridacchiò.  
"Quel lupacchiotto deve sempre essere un caso esemplare o non è contento" borbottò.  
Tony seguì Tempesta, strinse le labbra.  
"Io non sbaglio mai" disse.  
Guardò le stanze, si toccò il polso.  
< A Cap prenderà un colpo a sapermi qui da solo > si disse.  
Le iridi di Tempesta brillarono di riflessi candidi. La mutante si mise a correre lungo una scalinata in legno.  
"Mi segua" disse gentilmente, voltandosi verso Tony. Magneto avanzava con passi cadenzati, si era rimesso in testa il cappello.  
Tony sollevò il capo guardandola correre lungo la scalinata, salì gli scalini con le mani in tasca.  
"Non mi servono più di cinque minuti per rintracciare la telepate, se il vostro amico non alza le mani" fece notare.  
Si carezzò il bracciale al polso e strinse le labbra.  
< Questo posto puzza d prigione >.  
Magneto gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, si sporse e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.  
"Come ti dicevo, non servono razzismo e campi di concentramento, per imprigionare mutanti" bisbigliò.  
Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Una prigione è tale anche quando è dorata" disse, ad alta voce.  
Sogghignò vedendo alcuni ragazzi che passavano sotto la scala fissarlo, salutò con la mano e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Politicamente corretto il cazzo >.  
Magneto scoppiò a ridere.  
Ororo si massaggiò la fronte tra gli occhi e indicò una porta in legno d'acero, tra un ascensore metallico e una fila di altre porte identiche.  
"E' lì" spiegò.  
Tony si portò due dita alla fronte.  
"Da qui me la cavo da sola, oh mia bella carceriera" scherzò.  
Spinse la porta aprendola, avanzò e se la chiuse alle spalle.  
Logan era sdraiato sul letto.


	6. Cap.6 Ghiaccio, fuoco e metallo

Cap.6 Ghiaccio, fuoco e metallo  
  
Logan abbassò le braccia, il suo corpo ignudo era ancora madido di sudore.  
"Sei uno nuovo?" ringhiò. La luce che filtrava dalla finestra illuminò i suoi artigli di adamantio.  
Tony abbassò il capo guardando gli artigli, sorrise e si avvicinò.  
"Il nuovo medico" disse, sarcastico.  
Incrociò le braccia.  
"Il caso del giorno è trovare la telepate e ficcarle nella sua adorabile testolina da psicotica che non può dare allucinazioni alla gente".  
Logan inarcò un sopracciglio e mostrò i denti candidi.  
"Medico?"ringhiò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, ridacchiò.  
"Anche io ho quella reazione alla parola" disse.  
Avanzò tenendo le mani in avanti mostrando i palmi.  
"Non sono un vero medico, solo uno che può aiutare te e i marmocchi con le allucinazioni".  
Logan si alzò in piedi ed espirò rumorosamente, massaggiandosi il collo indolenzito.  
"Fai in fretta allora" brontolò.  
Tony lo raggiunse, passò il pollice sul bracciale al polso e dei cerchietti azzurrini grandi un unghia ne uscirono fuori.  
"Mi servono tre minuti" disse.  
Applicò i cerchietti, si sedette e guardò l'orologio.  
"Posso calcolare la frequenza delle onde celebrale emanate dalla telepate. Le onde celebrali sono uniche in ogni essere vivente, una volta calcolata la frequenza basta localizzarla. Funziona come con i cellulari o il GPS".  
*un'unghia  
Logan alzò lo sguardo ed osservò la lancetta dell'orologio appeso al muro. La lancetta vermiglia si muoveva rapidamente e il ticchettio risuonava nella stanza. Osservò passare due minuti. La porta si aprì e Magneto si affacciò.  
"La nostra amica si è sentita scoperta ... o forse stava già venendo qui. Vi conviene guardare fuori" spiegò. Logan digrignò i denti.  
\- Appaiono tizi che nominano telepati senza nomi e stron** selvativi - pensò.  
Tony sfilò i dischetti da Logan, sogghignò.  
"Fessa. Era prevedibile quanto Cap che perde lo scudo" disse.  
Batté le mani, avanzò verso la finestra e l'aprì. Si voltò verso Logan, sogghignò e fece l'occhiolino.  
"E' stato un piacere. Bella la manicure" disse.  
Si gettò, l'armatura lo avvolse e lui spiccò il volo scansionando l'ambiente circostante.  
< Adoro le psicopatiche prevedibili al millesimo >.  
Logan spalancò gli occhi, raggiunse la balaustra e si affacciò. Rabbrividì vedendo Jean in volo sopra di loro. "Non è possibile" sussurrò. I capelli della rossa erano avvolti da fiamme luminescenti che la illuminavano. Aveva la bocca spalancata e una serie di venuzze nere come i suoi occhi le solcavano il viso. Alcuni alberi si erano trasformati in frammenti a forma di geoidi che le volavano intorno e il prato si stava deatomizzando intorno alla tomba bianca di Xavier. Jean lanciò una serie di fiammate. Tempeste le volava di fronte. I suoi occhi brillavano di luce azzurrina ed erano totalmente bianchi. Una serie di fulmini la circondava e si abbattevano a terra. Ogni fiammata la spegneva con un tornato d'acqua che faceva scendere dal cielo. Gridava con la bocca spalancata, mostrando i denti candidi. I vestiti le si gonfiavano, lasciando scoperta la pelle abbronzata. La luce del sole faceva brillare i bracciali dorati che indossava.  
Tony travolse Tempesta facendola cadere in terra, alzò l'elmo dell'armatura.  
"Salve di nuovo. Ci penso io".  
Abbassò l'elmo, spiccò nuovamente il volo e colpì ripetutamente Jean con i reattori delle mani. Le girò intorno sentendo pressione sull'armatura, guardò lo schermo.  
< Se mi avvicino abbastanza da piazzarle questi affari, riesco a stabilizzarle i poteri a distanza > pensò.  
Volò verso l'alto, si lasciò cadere in picchiata.  
"Ehi! Vuoi vederla una fenice?" urlò.  
Frenò di scatto e le girò intorno al capo, lanciando piccoli magneti.  
Tempesta si alzò seduta digrignando i denti. Vide l'armatura iniziare a deatomizzarsi e sorrise.  
"Non è da me, ma se lo fa fuori, inizio a pensare sia un bene per tutti" sussurrò. La luce intorno al suo corpo si spense e i suoi occhi smisero di brillare, le pupille ricomparvero.  
Magneto socchiuse gli occhi, inspessendo le rughe sul proprio viso.  
"Sai fare meglio di così, ragazzo" mormorò.  
Tony barcollò in aria, prese le distanze e osservò i dati rossi sullo schermo.  
< Scomposizione della materia organica e inorganica > pensò.  
Sogghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e volò in tondo sfrecciando a destra e sinistra.  
"Sai che in teoria le Fenici resuscitano la gente, non tentano di ucciderla?" chiese.  
Le volò sotto, guardò la serie di dati sullo schermo.  
< Le sue onde celebrali sono instabili. Se riesco a farla concentrare solo su di me, ci sarà una focalizzazione dell'attenzione ed un'attenuazione dell'attività > si disse.  
Magneto vide Logan rientrare dentro, prendere la rincorsa e saltare. Utilizzò il magnetismo dei suoi artigli per farlo ritornare dentro.  
"Evita di farti deatomizzare" ordinò.  
Tony rise, sfrecciò davanti a Jean e ruotò in tondo varie volte attorno a lei.  
"Oh, andiamo bellezza!" la chiamò.  
Vide dei frammenti dell'armatura deatomizzarsi, barcollò in volo mantenendo l'equilibrio con i guanti.  
"Ehi, non sai fare di meglio?" chiese.  
Le si mise davanti, incrociò le braccia.  
"Guarda, sono proprio qui. E pensa un po'? Ho ancora braccia e gambe tutte intere".  
Mosse le dita delle mani e sorrise.  
< Anche se il reattore non è proprio valido >.  
"Stark, cosa sta succedendo? Rispondimi! Devo far intervenire gli altri! Barton ha detto che ha visto troppo movimento". La voce di Steve risuonò nell'auricolare di Tony.  
"Idiota e pure suicida" borbottò Ororo, sospirando. Si voltò e vide Logan che si divincolava al balcone della sua camera.  
"Non ne bastava uno". Aggiunse.  
Tony ridacchiò.  
"No problem, Cap. Sto avendo un appuntamento con una graziosissima fenicetta".  
Le girò intorno, la vide seguirlo con lo sguardo e sogghignò.  
< E' mia > pensò.  
Volò in alto, Jean cercò di colpirlo ripetutamente e lui si mosse velocemente schivando i colpi con una serie di movimenti acrobatici in aria.  
"Peccato che l'unica vera fenice sia il sottoscritto" aggiunse.  
Le volò radente alla schiena, si sfilò il reattore dal petto dell'armatura e lo attaccò alla schiena di Jean, scivolò verso il basso cadendo in picchiata e rallentò la caduta con i guanti, vide i dati sullo schermo ondeggiare.  
"Alimentatore staccato. Prego collegare" disse Jarvis.  
Tony atterrò, rotolò in terra e si mise in ginocchio.  
< Ora è fatta > si disse.  
Digitò velocemente sullo schermo, il reattore sulla schiena di Jean brillò di azzurro intenso avvolgendo la figura della ragazza.  
La pelle del viso di Jean si annerì e alcune sue ciocche di capelli esplosero in una serie di atomi. Si divincolò, cercando di afferrare il reattore sulla sua schiena e si graffiò a sangue.  
"Esci da quell'armatura, fottu** verme!" sbraitò. Deatomizzò anche la parte superiore dell'armatura di Tony.  
Il suo schermo si frantumò con una serie di scintille e Tempesta indietreggiò correndo.  
Tony rotolò in terra allontanandosi, si nascose il capo con le mani e premette la testa contro il terreno.  
"Ecco cosa succede agli imitatori!".  
Logan ululò lanciando una serie di versi rochi e prolungati, vedendo la giovane esplodere ripetutamente, trasformandosi in atomi sempre più piccoli.  
Gemette, mentre Magneto lo faceva atterrare per terra.  
"Quante scene" si lamentò l'anziano alzando lo sguardo.  
"Jean!" urlò Tempesta. Si voltò verso Tony con la mano ricoperta da fulmini candidi.  
Tony si alzò, passò le mani sui pantaloni, alzò il capo e guardò il polso.  
"Aspetta" disse.  
La nebbia iniziò a diradarsi, Tony sbuffò sonoramente ticchettando in terra con il piede. Jean si guardò intorno, batté le palpebre e sporse le labbra.  
"Che succede?".  
Era riapparsa in ginocchio sotto il punto in cui le fiamme erano esplose. I corti capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso. Magneto passò accanto a Logan, che appoggiò le mani a terra.  
"Diamine" biascicò. Erik volò e atterrò accanto a Tony con le braccia aperte.  
"C'è che il tuo fidanzatino Ciclope è rinchiuso da qualche parte. Ti va di trovarlo?" domandò affabile.  
Jean scattò in piedi, si guardò intorno e guardò Tempesta, si voltò verso Logan e schiuse le labbra.  
"Se Scott è prigioniero, cosa facciamo ancora qui?".  
Magneto si voltò verso Tony.  
"Sono ancora in arresto? Perché se sì, andiamo, qui non abbiamo più niente da fare" disse affabile.  
"Stark, di che ragazza parli?!" sbraitò Steve nell'auricolare con voce rauca.  
Tony rise, batté le mani tre volte e una nuova armatura lo avvolse.  
"Tutto bene Cap. Sto tornando alla base con il prigioniero. Ci vediamo per cena, come promesso".

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 


End file.
